


How I Died

by FlyByMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kinda, Main character is a ghost, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyByMe/pseuds/FlyByMe
Summary: After my best friend predicted my early death, I haven’t been able to sleep well. Death scared me more than Voldemort, than anything else. Because unlike Voldemort, or snakes, or spiders, death was the one thing that no one could escape.





	How I Died

Two years ago my best friend predicted I would die. Her family is known for prophetic dreams and the like so it was a matter of time before she had her own, I even expected it sooner. What I didn’t expect was her waking up in a cold sweat and telling me, “Ruth! Ruth! You’re going to die!”  
Two years ago was the last time I got a good night’s sleep. I was too afraid, too scared even of my own shadow to lay my head and rest well, and when I did, I’d jolt awake, my eyes livid as I searched my room for an exit. I never told my parents; what would they say? They never believed much in magic (they’re muggles who'd hesitated to send me to Hogwarts) and they never cared to pry into my life.  
Two years ago was actually the last time I saw my parents. Now I’m stuck at Hogwarts. I can’t leave, I can’t eat, I can’t hold anyone or anything. I’m alone. 

 

I shall start at the beginning, when I had just started my seventh year. 

“What do you have first?” I jump. Damn it’s just my friend, Jeanne. She’s the seer that predicted my demise.  
“I have Potions with the Gryffindors, you?” I’ve been jumpy the last couple years and having a hyperactive best friend was no help.  
She sagged, eyes blearily blinking at me, “It’s the fourth year in the row we have Potions first, can’t they be a bit more merciful? I can only handle so much Snape in the morning, much less a Gryffindor class!” She had a point, having Potions in the morning was exhausting, the Gryffendors even more so, but I never minded it too much.  
“Oh! Ruth!” Jeanne exclaimed, gripping my shoulders, “Did’ja hear? Harry Potter’s coming to Hogwarts next year! Can you believe it?” I never personally understood the depth of everyone’s obsession with the boy; sure he beat a dark wizard, but he probably doesn’t even remember his last birthday.  
“You do realize we won’t even be here next year, don’t you?” Lou Ann Beasle, a Slytherin in our year. Despite being a half blood she was pure blood obsessed to the bone. “Who cares about that brat anyways? He’s probably living lavishly. He’s rolling in attention I’m sure,” ((Note: I would come to learn that she could not have been more wrong)).  
“Oh shut it Beasle. Go screw around with your damn playthings, would you?” I’m not in a good mood anymore. I’m tired and cranky and Beasle is but a thorn in my side now. I go to stand up but someone’s hand is keeping me seated.  
Following the hand, my eyes reach a black sleeve... shit.

To say the least, getting detention with Snape wasn't on my list of things for my first day of seventh year. During this year, however, I'd find that nothing that happened would even cross my list.


End file.
